


Gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it

by isolotus



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, First Time, Not much plot, The lock-in didn't happen, top april
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolotus/pseuds/isolotus
Summary: April and Sterling never broke up and the lock-in never happened. They're still not out and dating secretly only Blair knows.Sterling is horny and is getting impatient but doesn't want to push April. April's starting to like teasing Sterling.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Stepril - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 368





	Gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it

„April is here, we’re going to study for the Spanish test next week.“ Sterling said as she entered the kitchen with April following behind “Hi Mrs. Wesley” April gave a small wave and a polite smile. „Oh how lovely, I’m glad you’re spending more time together again. You were such good friends when you were little.“ Sterling’s mom smiled at the two girls as Blair just raises an eyebrow at Sterling and smirks. “Yeah, I’m really glad, too… We’re in my room.” Sterling pulls April up the stairs and ignores Blairs snickering.  
Sterling didn’t like lying to her mom, but she promised to give April some more time before telling anyone else about them. And quite frankly they definitely wouldn’t be allowed to be in her room alone if her mom knew they were dating.  
…  
Sterling closed the door to her room and pressed her lips against Aprils as soon as she turned around. “Hi.” She grinned and pulled April closer at her waist. “Hi.” April couldn’t hide her smile as she kissed Sterling again. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck and tried to get even closer. April still wasn’t used to just being able to do that. To just touch Sterling, to breath her in and to kiss her. Sometimes she had to open her eyes while kissing her, just to see that it was really happening, that she wasn’t dreaming.  
All those years she worried when she was sitting too close to her friends or if she hugged them for too long, when she didn’t want to let go at all. And now Sterling was brushing her fingers over her face and looking just as disbelieving as she felt. “I’ve missed you.” Sterling murmured against her lips before she captured them with her own. April’s heart fluttered and she dug her hands into Sterling’s hair. “We’ve just seen each other in school an hour ago.” She laughed quietly and tried to at least play it a little cool. “Yeah but there I’m not allowed to kiss you like that.”  
When she felt Sterling’s tongue brushing softly against her lips her heart beat faster and she looked worriedly at the closed door. “I think your mom won’t allow it either.” She took a step back and took in Sterling’s flushed face with satisfaction.  
“I.. uhh she’ll be out shopping in a minute. Don’t worry, she won’t barge in” Sterling pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear and tried to get some blood back in her brain to form a coherent sentence. Kissing April was intoxicating. She couldn’t focus on anything else but her lips and her hands touching her. Sterling had the feeling that she could never get enough of her. “And please don’t talk about my mom while we make out.” April chuckled and smoothed down her blouse. “Well maybe we should prepare our presentations then, before we get too distracted. We don’t want to get into City College, now do we?“ Sterling honestly had forgotten that April was here to prepare for their oral exam in Spanish but of course April wouldn’t.  
So Sterling sat on her bed listening to Aprils monologue. And watching her. She really tried to focus on what she was saying but she just couldn’t. April was distracting to her in any situation since the debate but when she was speaking Spanish and rolling those perfect Rs standing there in her school uniform with that tight skirt she just couldn’t help herself. They’ve been secretly dating for a month now and Sterling was getting worked up just looking at April. They’ve taken it slow which was fine with her, totally okay. She understands that April has never been with anyone before and she doesn’t want to push it. But all those secret make out sessions in the back of her car or in the janitor’s closet at school leave her wanting more, every single time. Like today, when they hid in the girl’s bathroom between classes and April was rubbing her thumb over her nipple only to breath against her ear that they should get back to class. And then turning on her heel and just leaving Sterling with her mouth hanging open. “So what do you think?” Her eyes shot up from where April’s skirt was ending on her thighs to her face trying to focus on what April was saying. April’s grin told her that she knew exactly that Sterling wasn’t thinking about her sentence structure.  
“Uhm yeah, really good. Your pronunciation is amazing.” Sterling cleared her throat. “Of course it is.” April sat down next to her and pressed a kiss to her neck. Sterling’s eyelids fluttered shut immediately and her breath stuck. “I think my mom left already” Sterling breathed as she bend her head and gave April better access to her neck. April kissed up her neck and bumped her nose against her ear. When she nibbled at her earlobe, Sterling had goosebumps all over her body. Her mouth fell open and her fingers clawed into her skirt. She felt paralyzed. “I think it’s your turn to do the presentation.” April leaned back trying to hold back her grin and looking as innocent as possible. Sterling let herself fall back onto the bed and groaned frustrated. “You can’t do that” She whined and put her arms over her face. April’s going to kill her.

April only chuckled trying not to let her face show how much she enjoys making Sterling squirm. It wasn’t easy for her to hold back either but seeing Sterling like this was definitely worth it. “Come on I’ll help you.” “Hola, como estas, adios.” Sterling intertwined their fingers and tried to pull her down with her. “I’m not that easy” April laughed letting herself fall next to the blonde girl. Sterling turned to her side smoothing some hair behind Aprils face and looking into her eyes. “I’ve already realized that” she grinned, and April raised an eyebrow feeling challenged.  
…  
April was pulling Sterling’s bottom lip with her teeth, soothing it with her tongue right after. Sterling let out the quietest of moans and April felt her fingernails pressing in her shoulder. April let her eyes roam over the taller girl beneath her, she took in her swollen lips and the disheveled blouse that got untucked from her skirt. Sterling’s eyelids looked heavy as she looked up at April with dilated pupils. April pushed her hand under her blouse and let her fingers skim over the other girl’s smooth belly. “Is this okay?” Sterling smiled up at her “More than okay.” Her voice sounded a little raspy and April has never been that turned on in her life. She kissed her again and let her tongue explore her mouth while her hands roamed under Sterling’s blouse. God, this felt amazing, she couldn’t get enough as she rolled herself fully on top of Sterling to feel as much of her as possible.  
Sterling moaned again as one of her thighs slipped between her legs. April’s mouth wandered along her jaw until she pressed her tongue against Sterling’s pulse point. She felt her heart race underneath it and heard her breathing quicken against her ear. Sterling was a mess beneath her and April loved every second of it. She loved that she was doing this to her, that it was her mouth that made Sterling whimper as she sucked against her pulse point. Just enough to not leave a mark. Sterling bend her head, stretching her neck as long as she could “You’re driving me crazy” she breathed as her hands roamed aimlessly up and down Aprils back, not knowing where to hold on to. “And I haven’t even started yet” April hissed against Sterling’s ear while pressing down her thigh against the other girl’s center. Sterling moaned not so quietly anymore and her hips rolled up to meet Aprils leg automatically. April dragged her teeth down her neck enjoying the power she had over Sterling immensely. She reached Sterling’s bra covered breast under the blouse and let her fingertips skim over the material. Sterling arched her back trying to push her breast against April’s hand. “Please” She whined, and April felt her spread her legs a little wider, which made her skirt bunch up around her waist even more. Sterling begging must be the sweetest sound April has ever heard and she filed this information in her memory as she felt her own wetness pooling between her legs.  
Aprils naked thigh was now rubbing against Sterling’s panties and she felt the growing wetness against her skin, and she couldn’t bite back her own moan. This must be the best feeling in the world.  
“Please what?” April kissed her collarbone while she let one hand glide up Sterling’s smooth thigh, while the other was curving the outline of her bra. She watched Sterling struggling for words as she pressed hot kisses and teeth against her skin. Sterling wasn’t answering, only breathing heavier as her hips rolled up rhythmically, trying to increase the friction against her center. April was in awe as she felt more and more wetness against her thigh, all because of her. Sterling was a quivering mess, her fingernails digging in April’s hip, pulling her closer. Her mouth was hanging open and her breathing coming out heavy or in moans. April has never felt more powerful, more turned on. She loved how all her nervousness would just leave her body when Sterling was whimpering for her. She kissed up Sterling’s neck again, up to her ear as her hand curled around her panty clad ass. She dug her fingernails in for good measure. She grinned as Sterling was moaning loudly again, only because of her breathing against her ear. April could do this for hours.

“What do you want me to do?” Sterling was not able to form any words. She just felt sensory overload. She felt April everywhere, her lips and hands were like liquid fire on her skin. And her thigh between her legs… she believed she wouldn’t be able to stop rolling her hips even if she wanted to. She clasped her teeth together as April bit down on her earlobe, to stop herself from moaning again. If her brain hadn’t been completely fried with lust, she would probably feel embarrassed by how wet she already was, when April hasn’t even really touched her yet. She was still fully closed for fudges sake. But she could only keep dry humping April’s leg, trying to get more of well, she wasn’t really sure but she just wanted more. Of April. “I… just… touch me… please” she groaned as April pushed her bra aside and captured her nipple between her fingers. This is how she’s going to die. Or come. This is not how she imagined how their first time would be like (and she has imagined it numerous times) but now she just hoped she would last long enough for April to at least put a finger down her panties.  
April’s mouth was still hot against her ear and it was making her insane. She didn’t know if she wanted to get away from it or impossibly closer. April’s tongue licked along the shell of her ear and her hand grabbed her butt cheek, pressing her wet center up against her leg making her moan against April's shoulder. As April flicked over her nipple under the blouse, Sterling realized she most definitely was not going to last. She was about to come. She already felt herself clenching around nothing and her mouth fell open again. She heard a car door slam, but it was miles away “Sterling” She whimpered when she felt April’s vibration against her ear. She was so close “I think we should stop.” She felt April’s leg move away from her center and then her whole bodyweight lifting up. “What? No, please don’t stop, please April.” Sterling’s eyes flew open totally disoriented and on the verge of tears. She felt slapped “I think your mom just came back.” April knelt above her looking down on her, pupils blown, and desire written all over her face. Sterling was going to die but not in the good way. 

April was admiring her work while trying to calm her breathing. Sterling’s hair was messy and sticking out of her bun in all directions. Her lips were swollen and looing kind of bruised. There was a light mark forming under her blouse on the collarbone, where April couldn’t hold back and just had to bite down earlier. Her blouse has risen up showing the skin of her ribcage. Her skirt was still around her waist and April had a direct look at Sterling’s panties and the very visible dark patch there. Which did nothing to calm her down. She felt power drunk and high on lust. They never went that far before and she was shocked that she absolutely would not have stopped if she hadn’t heard Mrs. Wesley coming back. She didn’t want to. All she could think about was how Sterling would feel around her fingers, what noises she would make when she would come.  
Even though April has never done this with anyone before, she did notice how close Sterling was, felt how her back arched impossibly more when she rubbed her nipple between her fingers and couldn’t believe she almost made her come. “I’m sorry, babe” she whispered and gave Sterling a quick peck on the lips.

“Your grin tells me otherwise” Sterling sat up and squirmed when she felt the wetness between her thighs. It has never been as bad as this before. She doesn’t know how much longer she’ll be able to survive this. April was helping her up and pulled her skirt back down. “You always make me smile.” April squealed as Sterling pushed her aside and made her way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, I'm working on the next chapter. Please be nice, I haven't written a fanfiction in ages :)


End file.
